Cinco Sentidos
by Asmodhia
Summary: John tinha até um sexto. Balthazar desfrutava de cada um. Balthazar/John, slash, seis drabbles.


**Cinco sentidos  
**John tinha até um sexto. Balthazar desfrutava de cada um deles. Balthazar/John, slash, seis drabbles.

* * *

**1. Visão**

Pois de longe John perceberia o mestiço o comendo com os olhos descaradamente; bastaria um simples olhar de relance para o exorcista sentir seu sangue ferver. Assim que os orbes negros – que até então se reprimiam arrogantes – encontrassem os flamejantes que o excitavam e atiçavam, ele seria obrigado a pisar em seu próprio orgulho e render-se à tentação. Balthazar o observaria malicioso, quase fascinado, acompanhando com o olhar cada mínimo movimento enquanto roupas eram arrancadas uma a uma. Melhor por bem do que por mal. Sua visão logo ficaria turva e Constantine cerraria bem as pálpebras enquanto tivesse seu corpo invadido com violência.

– Por que resiste, Johnny-boy? Deixe-me ver seu rosto.

Não, ele não daria ao demônio o gosto de _ver_ seu semblante contorcido em dor e prazer urgentes. Pelo menos nas três primeiras investidas.

**2. Olfato**

Nem de longe ele teria o terrível odor de enxofre como aos demônios comuns. Não, Balthazar insistia em passar por colônia cara aquele aroma nínfico – comum para íncubos, o que o exorcista esperava que ele não fosse – a que humanos não percebiam a essência hipnotizadora, apenas a sedutora fragrância. E que costumava impregnar-se na pele de John depois da diversão, o que já lhe trouxe consequências até cômicas num ponto de vista alheio. Já Constantine sempre cheirava a nicotina e bebida – e, ocasionalmente, sangue. Balthazar considerava vicioso. A distração do exorcista, porém, sempre seria salpicar-lhe água benta na pele quando não tivessem muita interferência de roupas. O demônio começaria a exalar um aroma de cinzas – tão excitante, exatamente como cigarros. E Constantine inalava, absorvia sonoramente contra seu pescoço, entrando em um êxtase como se sob efeito de drogas. _Vicioso._

**3. Audição**

Porque os mestiços têm o poder de nos levar a cometer insanidades a nos estimular através de sussurros. Mas Balthazar não precisava usar seu poder para enlouquecer a John – até porque seria uma violação do equilíbrio.  
Constantine odiaria admitir que sentisse um calafrio toda vez que ouvia a voz cínica e provocante a chamá-lo. _Johnny-boy._ Sussurros aveludados acompanhados de respiração sensual ao seu ouvido – por vezes o faziam querer somente socar o mestiço, outras socar e poupar-se de ouvir mais perversões calando-o com a própria boca. Mas depravações verbais eram esquecidas – ao menos por uns instantes – quando o ar era preenchido apenas por respirações pesadas, grunhidos e então gemidos. Altos, pedintes, extasiados. Música para os ouvidos do demônio.

**4. Paladar**

Algo que irritava John do fundo da alma era a importuna mania do mestiço de prová-lo como se avaliasse vinho. Tratava sua pele como se realmente tivesse algum sabor – já chegou a temer que algum dia Balthazar simplesmente resolvesse comê-lo no sentido literal. Mas mal era capaz de reclamar ao ter a vista de cima do demônio ajoelhado à sua frente, lentamente fechando os olhos de forma lânguida e degustando, deslizando a língua macia e úmida por seu membro suplicante. _Demônios e suas manias._ O mestiço não aparentava tamanha paciência para torturar quando momentos atrás tentava devorar sua boca e experimentava o que mais houvesse no caminho enquanto descia-lhe a língua até onde se encontrava agora.

– Carne fresca. _Que delícia_.

_Demônios e seus comentários inconvenientes._

**5. Tato**

Toque – textura, temperatura, _dor_. Mãos tateando urgentes e impacientes pelo tecido amarrotado atrás de contato de pele. _Pele_ – queimava a cada toque do mestiço. Chamas, correntes elétricas se arrastando freneticamente abaixo de sua epiderme. Dentes, malditas garras demoníacas, fincando-se em pontos sensíveis de seu corpo e fazendo-o sentir-se ligeiramente vulnerável. Dedos descendo seu curso suavemente e parando na dolente ereção – o sangue ali latejava densamente. Justamente quando _não devia_, o toque tornava-se leve e lento demais. _Tortura –_tensão, excitação e rancor tornavam-se tão palpáveis quanto os corpos ferventes que furiosamente puxavam um ao outro. Talvez John não passasse de um masoquista e sua pele necessitasse sentir contato brusco – respiração, vibração, temperatura e _dor_e _prazer _e _dor_ e _prazer_. Concentrados num ponto, fundidos, espalhando-se e dominando o resto do organismo. Receptores localizavam-se na superfície, mas ele sentia a violenta aura de Balthazar penetrar e correr ferozmente abaixo do _tato_.

**6. Sexto Sentido**

John nunca pediu para nascer com aquela maldição. Nunca pediu para ouvir vozes ausentes de pessoa física ou encontrar o Diabo em seu sono. Mas havia momentos em que se perguntava se queria, não queria ou precisava daquele poder. Momentos como quando andava solitário por ruas vazias nas noites de Los Angeles e pressentia algo não-humano o seguindo. Como quando fazia o esforço desnecessário de trancar cada porta por qual passava, sentindo-se ser observado.

– Eu sei que está aí, seu mestiço de merda.

Ele sempre sabia.

– Imagino que goste de ser observado o tempo todo, não?

Balthazar revelava-se e ria-se sensualmente. Tinha prazer, um prazer quase carnal em saber que não precisava sequer camuflar sua presença, pois o exorcista agia normalmente em seu dia-a-dia mesmo sabendo que o demônio estava à espreita devorando-o com o olhar – talvez esperando uma brecha, talvez apenas se distraindo. Constantine podia ouvir seus sussurros subconscientes que mortais normais não ouviriam, podia ouvi-lo atiçando-o e excitando-o, e não era capaz de fazer nada para revidar até que estivessem às sós. Então ele, John, fingia ignorar, fingia, o que de forma alguma enganaria a Balthazar e ao seu próprio corpo com a óbvia ereção crescente... Um jogo de provocação – tão irresistível.

– Vá se foder, voyeur do inferno.

Mas seus "eus-inconscientes" – quase palpáveis pelo sexto sentido do exorcista – agarravam-se com a urgência e a impaciência de quem passou o dia inteiro apenas tentando um ao outro.

– Na sua mente os termos são os mesmos, mas o pedido é outro, Johnny-boy.

* * *

Fic originalmente postada em 2010. Reviews pelo voyeur do inferno te observando nesse momento. °u°


End file.
